Golden
by BloodyAngels187
Summary: His Golden eyes were the only thing that mattered. They struck her to her core. Slowly, everything drifted and suddenly there was a connection full of emotions. The emotion she felt the most was love. So much that it caused her to blush. With glazed eyes, she looked into his golden orbs that seem to grow dimmer by the second. "Woah"
1. Face Claim

_**My OCS**_

Perrie Edwards

as

Daniella Swan

Dakota Johnson

as

Evelyn Smith

Madelaine Petsch

as

Ruth Carson

AnnaSophia Robb

as

Addison Griffin

Jensen Ackles

as

Dean Cullen

_**Cullen Coven and Quileute Pack as Respective Roles**_


	2. One

I do not own twilight or any affiliations just my OCS. Technology is gonna be modern so suck it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _*Zip*_ Checking to make sure I grab everything for my carry on, I grab my phone and head out of my room. Walking outside, I see my sister holding a cactus. " Only you would try and bring Arizona with you," I say with an eye roll. She narrows her eyes at me and walks to the car. Mom, Renee, stops us grasping our shoulders. "You don't have to go, we can all travel together," She says with tears in her eyes. "But I want to go." I roll my eyes again. _You're a terrible liar._ "Besides corndogs and foam fingers aren't our jam mom." "I hate to break out the family bonding fest, but we have a plane to catch," Phil says. I quickly put my carry-on in the back and grab my headphones from inside. As soon as we get to the airport, mom is in tears. "Please call when you land, your my babies I can't go long without you guys." "I will make sure that we call you. But you need to make sure your power cord doesn't grow legs and run away from you," I say sternly. "Of course it won't run away from me," she pulls us into a hug. _"Flight 289B at Gate 36 is now boarding."_ "Ugh ok love you girls." "Love you too," we say in sync. We quickly board the plane. I put on my beats headphones play Shameless by Camila Cabello and fall asleep. "Dani, we have to get off," Bella says shaking me. Groggily, I exit the plane. We grab our bags and head to the exit. Then, we see Charlie in his police uniform leaning against the cruiser. "PAPA!" I shout. I run and jump into his arms. Bella casually and ungracefully walks over. "Hey Ch- Dad.." "Hey Bells." We hop into the cruiser, me taking the backseat. I pout my headphones and listen to music to escape the awkward that my father and sister share. When we arrive there's a giant old truck and an old car in the driveway. "Hey Dad, whose truck and car is that?" I ask "Well the truck is Bella and the car is yours. I bought them off billy for you girls as a homecoming present." I hug him. "Thanks Dad, what car is it?" "It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." "Oh, nice. I'm going to go step up my room ok?" "Alright Dani, make sure you get some sleep too. You have school tomorrow," he says pointing a finger at me. "Alright Dad." I go into the house and upstairs and begin to set up my room. As soon as I am done I take out some shorts and a tank then I get changed. I crawl into bed feeling the exhaustion take over. 


	3. Two

I do not own twilight or any affiliations just my OCS.

Technology is gonna be modern so suck it.

Waking up in the morning is a challenge. As proven, Bella is always the one to wake me up in the morning. But not this morning. Oh no, I was prepared. It's not every day you go to a new school halfway through your senior year.

I woke up at five in the morning to make myself perfect for my first day at my last high school. Jumping the shower and doing the bare necessities(hair, body, shaving), then get out. I blow-dried my hair and curled it, throwing my hair up in a messy bun.

Going into my closet, I pull-out black jeans ripped at the knees, a white long-sleeve tucked into the jeans and some white tennis shoes. Putting on a simple necklace and watch, I also do my make-up. Which consisted of light peach eyeshadow, my eyebrows, highlight, bronzer, and some tinted lip gloss on my face. Throwing on deodorant and coconut perfume, I gathered my school supplies together, phone, headphones and went downstairs.

Bella was in the kitchen making pancakes, Dad was sitting at the table with a newspaper and coffee. I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Morning papa."

"Morning Dani," he says.

Bella puts the pancakes on the table as I get up to wash dishes.

After we have eaten we jump in our vehicles and are on our merry way. Getting to school, I pull up next to Bella. Grabbing my backpack, I walk up to Bellas's side.

"Nice ride," said some obnoxious kid. I give him the finger and put in my headphones and listen to some James Arthur.

We make our way to the front office. Grabbing our schedules and the slip for teachers to sign, we walked out of the office. Only to be stopped by someone.

"You guys are Daniella and Isabella Swan, right? Chief Swan's daughters? The new girls?" He says holding out his hand

"I prefer Dani and she goes by Bella," I state shaking his hand.

"Right, well, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" he says smiling.

"I'm more of a suffer in silence kind of person," Bella says awkwardly.

"I run away from my problems," I said.

"Great title for the feature, I'm on the paper, you guys are news, front page."

"I-I'm n-not um...," Bella stutters and looks to me for help.

"We don't like attention so if you please not do that it would be great."

"Right, um, no probably," Eric says awkwardly. _Is today everyone be awkward day?_

I hear a booming laugh and turn around to see a bronze hair boy. Raising an eyebrow, I turn back to Eric and Bella.

"Hey, can you show me to Stats with Mr. Brown?" I asked Eric.

"Sure," He grabs the paper. "Oh you're a senior, You have first period with Ruth."

A girl with vibrant red hair walks by.

"Hey Ruth," She turns around.

"Sup Eric," Ruth says.

"Can you show Dani to her first class she has it with you," He says handing her the paper.

"Sure," She skims the paper. "You actually have the same classes as me and the girls. Cmon' I'll introduce you."

She grabs my hand and hands back my schedule.

"We will teach you the ins and outs of the school. There is one thing to know is beware of Jessica Stanley all she does is gossip," She says with a roll of her eyes.

We walk into the classroom and I walk to Mr. Brown's desk and hand him the slip.

"Ah yes, you're the new kid. Go sit with the girls in the back," He says motioning to two girls sitting with Ruth.

As I sit down next to the brunette, Ruth waves her hand at the girls.

"The curly blonde is Addison and the brunette is Evelyn."

"Hey love your outfit," Addison says.

"Thanks this sweater was my mom's in like the 70s," I say with a giggle.

"Oo vintage" We laugh.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Evelyn says resting her hand on her cheek.

"My mom wanted to travel with her new husband, so my sister and I pack up and moved in with my dad," I say nonchalantly.

Mr. Brown then decided to start class.

Afterward, we headed to choir.

"So, you like to sing?" Addison asks

"Yeah, it's kind of a passion of mine," I say blushing. "I have always wanted to do it professionally."

"That's so cool, we only took the class because it was easy," Ruth said sheepishly.

Walking into the music room, I walk up to Mrs. Stevens.

"Oh hello, your one of the new kids. Would it be alright if I hear you sing? Just so know to place you."

"Um.. ok.." I nervously move to the piano bench.

"You play the piano? You're a keeper," She says with a chuckle.

I sing and play a section of Shape of You by Ed Sheeran(cover by Madilyn Bailey).

"Oh, you're a soprano or alto. You can go sit with Evelyn."

The third period was English and it was just like first. Soon it was fourth was AP U.S. History and I sat next to a guy named Jasper. He looked like he was trying to take a poop but when I sat near him he visibly relaxed.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Jasper," He says extending his hand.

"My name is Daniella but if you dont want me to murder you in your sleep then call me Dani," I say and shake his hand

He chuckles and turns back towards the board.

When the period ended I walk back to Addison.

"Wow, I'm surprised he talked to you," Ruth said.

"Whys that?"

"Because the Cullens don't talk to anyone. They act like we are diseases," Evelyn says with confusion. "It's weird though because Jasper always looks like he's in pain then you sat next to him and it's like a weight lifted off his shoulders."

"I know that too maybe its because I didn't smell," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe," Addison shrugs. "Who cares it lunch now. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Ruth giggles.

"You guys go ahead. I left my lunch in my car."

"Alright, our table is near the middle. We will wave you over."

I headed out to my car and grabbed my lunch. When I was nearing the cafeteria as I turned the corner and bumped into a really tall muscular guy and fell.

"I'm sorry," He turns around and holds out his hand and lifts me to my feet.

"It's alright," I say.

Then I look into his eyes and everything shifted His Golden eyes were the only thing that mattered. Freezing on the spot. Slowly, everything drifted and suddenly there was a connection full of emotions. The emotion I felt the most was love. So much that I blushed because of it.

"Woah".

Yeah for a while it was either gonna be jasper or Carlisle but I changed it because there aren't enough Emmett love stories as there is jasper and Carlisle's. This is gonna go basically the storyline until like halfway through new moon and then it's gonna drastically change and really differ from other books I have read on here and .

From like now one imma be posting every week not every few days sooo.

REVIEW AND HEART

Until next Sunday!


	4. Three

I do not own twilight or any affiliations just my OCS.

Technology is gonna be modern so suck it.

I realized how intense my stare was, I quickly gathered myself.

"Oh.. um... Sorry," I nervously shifted. Taking his cold hand, he helps me to my feet. "I'm not the clumsy one I swear, I just didn't see you there."

"No worries," He says smirking. "Names Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you."

Getting a good look at him, I could see how impossibly beautiful he was. Emmett was 6'4" and huge muscles. He looked like the most muscular football I have seen. I felt my face getting redder. He caught me checking him out.

His smirk only grew wider.

"Are you looking for the cafeteria?"

"Uh, yeah. Ruth forgot to tell me how to get there."

"Let me escort you there then," Extending his arm to me, we walked to the cafeteria.

As soon as we walk in people are staring at us. Some in shock, others in confusion, most girls with envious expressions.

I quickly thanked him and hurried over to Ruth, who was frantically waving her arms at me. With her were a few other people I didn't recognize as well as my sister.

"Oh my god! Emmett Cullen was talking to you?" She was basically screeching and fangirling. _What the fuck?_

"Yeah?" I said warily. "I bumped into him in the hallway and he brought me to the cafeteria because i didn't know where it was."

"Sorry about that," Ruth sheepishly looked away.

"Wow, I'm surprised they don't talk to anyone. They always act so high and mighty," The brunette said. "My names Jessica Stanley." She extends her hand. "This is Angela." The shy girl with glasses. "Mike." The guy who looks like he flirts with everyone. He is basically eye-raping me at the moment. " Eric and Lauren."

Lauren looks over to me. "Stay away from Emmett will you? I called dibs."

_Wow what a bitch._

"I am pretty sure he's not property. Also, I thought they don't talk to anyone? Chasing something that's never going to want you is bad for your health you know."

She gives me the stink eye and leaves.

Evelyn bursts out laughing along with Addison and Ruth. Angela looked high amused and Jesscia looked pissed.

"What the hell you didn't have to be rude," She says.

"Wow ok. I'm not going to let an immature brat be a bitch to me. Ain't happening sweetie." I roll eyes. "This is probably why the Cullens never talk to you because your a straight up bitch like your friend there."

_I dont give no shits no more._

"Your lucky your the chiefs daughter."

Wow did she just threaten me?

"What are you gonna do? Pull my hair. Sorry hun that's part of my kink," I grinned at her.

She looks disgusted. "Lets go guys. We have class to get to."

As they walk away I hear a booming laugh. I turn to the sound and see Jasper and Emmett dying of laughter. Emmett looks at me and winks.

Blushing, I turned back to the girls. They give me an amused expression.

"You know, Emmett is single," She chuckles.

"Sorry ladies, I'm here for the diploma not a boyfriend," Raising an eyebrow.

The bell rings.

After the last bell, I head back to the office. I see my sister standing in front of the office door with a tearful expression.

"There has to be something open! Biochem, Anatomy, Anything!" A boy shouts getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry but everywhere else is full. There is no way for you to switch," Mrs. Cope explains.

As we open the door, I can see his body tense.

"Thank you for your help. I guess i will just have to endor it." He turns to us with a hateful glare directed at Bella. I glare back. He pushes past us and leaves.

"Hello little Swans, did you have a good first day?" She asks.

Bella forced a smile and said fine. We hand her our slips and leave. Bella looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh forget the douche. We have to get groceries and meet dad at the diner," Patting her shoulder.

She nods and we head out.

Yeahhhhh... sorryyyyyyy

I had gotten Bronchitis over thanksgiving break and couldn't eat .

It's not an excuse because I could have written

But I was just sleeping, coughing up blood and mucus.

Then school got in the way. I have so many essays to do it's not even funny

But its Christmas break and I have about 2 weeks so I will write as much as I can!

...

...

Until Next Time!

Yeahhhhh... sorryyyyyyy

I had gotten Bronchitis

It's not an excuse because I could have written

But I was just sleeping, coughing up blood and mucus, and wishing to die so...

...

...

Until Next Time!


	5. Four

I do not own twilight or any affiliations just my OCS.

Edward was a no show for the rest of the week. Bella was relentless and furious. Surprisingly, he showed up the following Monday and spoke to her.

I couldn't go to school because I had a dentist appointment. But apparently, Edward is very moody, although that doesn't come as a surprise.

Tuesday rolled around and it was super icy. Bella and I took the same vehicle because mine doesn't have winter tires on them yet.

Getting to school we headed our separate ways. I headed to the girls to say our daily hellos.

"Morning guys," I say, drinking my coffee. "I'm not exactly awake this morning."

"You look like you could drop dead any moment," Evelyn remarks. "When did you go to bed?"

"Shit, I think about 2 maybe 3? We have the project for Spanish and a quiz for Statistics."

"She's not wrong," Ruth points out. "I even stayed up to finish the project. It's worth half our grade."

"Ugh don't remind me," Addison whined.

"Well, how about we get to stats and study a little bit to be prepared," I suggested.

"Good idea," Ruth said.

"But first, I need to go grab my headphones from the truck," I said. "Don't wanna be without them when we take the test."

As I walked towards the truck, Bella was getting out listening to music. I grab my headphones. Shutting the door. I grabbed Bella's attention.

"Are we going grocery shopping after school today?"I asked.

"Yeah," Bella nodded. "We ran of milk and stuff."

"Ok—."

Tires could be heard, screeching across the parking lot. I look up, seeing a van begin to swear to the side but still making its way at us. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. My entire body froze, fear crept up my spine. Then, everything felt sideways.

Wait, everything was sideways. As if I was thrown to the side. My head hit the asphalt with a sickening crack. I couldn't hear anything. My shock was slowing wearing off as I felt my head become more and more painful, sounds were coming back but muffled.

I saw Emmett above my face with a fearful expression, with tears in his eyes. He lifts my head into his lap and begs for me to stay awake. I felt his hand on my cheeks but the felt warm substance on his hands.

_Oh jeez, my head is bleeding._

Slowly, I lose consciousness but Emmett kept patting my cheeks to make me stay awake. The paramedics arrive and put me on a gurney. Emmett is following holding my hand. I close and eyes and fall asleep.

No excuse. I know but I'm lazy soooo

See ya in Chapter 5!


End file.
